Get of Fenris
The Get of Fenris are one of the Tribes found in Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Fierce warriors with little room for mercy and compassion, the Fenrir view themselves as great heroes, but have been known to shock other Garou with their violent ways. History Early History The traditional homelands of the Fenrir are considered to be northern Europe, where they lived with their kinfolk, the Germanic, Scandinavian and Norse tribes. Dark Ages Victorian Age Modern Nights Organization Camp * * The Valkyria of Freya * Hand of Tyr *Fangs of Garm * Mjolnir's Thunder *The Glorious Fist of Wotan * The Swords of Heimdall Tribal Culture The prime focus of the Get of Fenris is heroism; all members must act against their enemies, particularly the Wyrm. There is no room for cowardice or indecisiveness among the Fenrir, and retreat is not in their vocabulary. The Get of Fenris is one of the most selective tribes when it comes to choosing members. A potential Fenrir must prove themselves to the rest of the tribe, even if they are born into it. The Rite of Passage for Fenrir cubs is one of the bloodiest and most brutal of rites, and even after they have passed, they are continuously tested to improve their battle skills and ability to survive. Weak Fenrir cubs are usually abandoned or, in more recent times, turned over to other tribes to be raised. Some Get also practice a belief in the purity of blood as a sign of worthiness. In past times, the Get have been extremely harsh towards female members, but in the last century female Get have had a chance to prove themselves to be as heroic and fierce in battle as the tribe's male members. Caerns *Sept of Anvil Klaiven *Sept of the Blood Fist (Black Forest of Germany. Caerns:Places of Power) *Sept of Fafnir's Blood Political Culture Religious Culture One of the most common practices of the Get is the recitation of skald, or epics of past Garou who have proven themselves worthy of heroism. Most Fenrir also strongly believe in fate, believing they are destined to die fighting for a worthy cause. Individual Get of Fenris Ancient BCE *The Sky-Throat 230s CE *Stafan Blood-Moon-Child 800s CE *Tarjei Hardrule Dark Ages *Kveldrida *Lena of Orkney *Yvonne Hidden-Voices 910s *Einar Skollson *Gunnar Skollson 1000s *Ragnor Thorvaldson 1200s *Ragnor 1600s *Valka Great-thorn 1940s *Gordon Kent *Gorman Stonefist Modern *Aeschylus *Bladetooth *Friede Counts-The-Scalps *Stefan Ewald *Golgol Fangs First *Carla Grimsson *Dag Hateful Hand *Fang Jumper *Heckles-the-Wyrm *Karin Jarlsdottir *Magni Mountain-breaker *Arn Guth Stormbright Get of Fenris Kinfolk *Black Eagle *Rurik *Vladimir I Version Differences Timeline *862 C.E: Rurik, Kinfolk of the Get of Fenris, unifies the Slavic tribes of Novogrod.WTA: Rage Across Russia, p. 19 *900 CE: Sometime during this century, a Viking settlement is established somewhere on the island of Newfoundland, and a few Fenrir made the journey as well. Conflict quickly arose between the Fenrir and native Garou, and the settlement didn't last more than a few decades. Stories say that some of the Get remained and bred into native populations, giving rise to Ymir's Sweat. *960s CE - The first packs of Northern Fenrir land in Ireland with an interest in taking some Fianna Caerns, but fail to do so.Tribebook: Fianna, p.35 *980 C.E.: Vladimir I wins the throne of Russia with the help of the Varangians. Warders of Men appear in Kiev during this period. *988 C.E.: Vladimir I converts to Christianity in and quickly established Christianity in Russia which opened the way for Tzimisce, Shadow Lords, and Ventrue from Europe. The church flourished despite Garou efforts, and as Vladimir was a Get of Fenris Kinfolk the Silver Fangs blamed the Get for the new church.WTA: Rage Across Russia, p. 20 * Around 999, larger forces of Fenrir land in Ireland, but the Fianna manage to repel them.Tribebook: Fianna, p.35 *Late 1600s: Valka Great-thorn, a warrior woman of the Get of Fenris, simultaneously attacked Wyrm and Uktena forces, who were fighting over the Caern of the Sentinel in New York State. Weakened from their bloody battle, both the Uktena and the Wyrm forces lost. The Get took over the Caern. *Early 1700s: Uktena briefly recapture the Caern of the Sentinel from the Get of Fenris with the help of the Shadow Lords. Shortly after the Uktena and Shadow Lords take to fighting and the Get of Fenris seize the caern once again. *Late 1700s: German founded Canadian town Lunenburg starts to become prominent. Get of Fenris settle in it. *Early 1800s: Individual Get of Fenris begin to arrive in Australia, as well as the first Silent Striders. , 80 *1939-1945: World War II. Gorman Stonefist founds the Sept of Fafnir's Brood in Russia.Rage Across Russia, p.46-47 *September, 1941: Garou attacks on German troops assist in reducing the force that strikes at Leningrad. The Russian Get of Fenris war with their German brethren. Category:Garou tribes References * -77 Category:Garou tribes